User blog:ThePerpetual/Request 5: Return to STRW, Bunker(?) Busting, and so forth
And by bunker, I mean mountain basically So, here's this! Pretty self-explanatory, just going for low end (fragmentation)/mid end (violent fragmentation)/vaporization like the last time for all of this, except now, it's also blown 15 meters (a good ~50 feet) away from the epicenter of the lightning blast that blew this thing up in the time it takes for said lightning blast to flicker out. We even get a hollowness (80%, probably about right for a hidden bunker-type space I would think) given to us... Let's get started. 2190 meters/452.71 px = 4.838 meters/px Red Height: 4.838 *569 = 2752.8 meters Half of Red Width: 4.838 *(793/2) = 1918.3 meters Volume of Cone 1: 1.0608e+10 cubic meters Blue Height: 4.838 *193 = 933.7 meters Half of Blue Width: 4.838 *(266/2) = 643.5 meters Volume of Cone 2: 4.0922e+8 cubic meters Volume 1 - Volume 2 = 1.0199e+10 cubic meters, Divided by 5 = 2.0398e+9 cubic meters Or 2.0398e+15 cubic centimeters. Fragmentation is 8 J/cc, and Violent Fragmentation is 69 J/cc, so... 2.0398e+15 *8 = 1.6318e+16 Joules 2.0398e+15 *69 = 1.4075e+17 Joules And as for Vaporization... well, first, the mass: 2.0398e+9 m^3 *2750 kg/m^3 = 5.0965e+12 kg After that? Yeah, all the usual assumptions in place. *Specific Heat: 821.46 J/kg*K *Boiling Point: 2230 Celsius *ΔT: (2230 - 23) = 2207 *Latent Heat of Fusion: 947657.98 *Latent Heat of Vaporization: 6077872 (5.0965e+12 kg * 821.46 * 2207) + (5.0965e+12 kg * (947657.98 + 6077872)) =... 4.5045e+19 Joules. Now, I'm not listing out tonnage, yet, because I still need to find the Kinetic Energy of the mass dispersal (Which applies to all three, not just the first two: vapor still has mass. Also, as you're about to see Spinoirr, the way this's set up would have your "high-end" be the lowest value if it didn't get this added to it.) We have the mass, and the distance, now we just need a timeframe to figure out our velocity... fortunately, in the span of time before the lightning disperses? Well, according to this a lightning flash is made up of multiple strokes, usually four, each of which is ~30 microseconds. So, 30 *4 = 120 microseconds is the timeframe for moving 15 meters. 15 meters/(0.00012) seconds = 125000 m/sec Plugging it into the kinetic energy calculator, yields... 3.9816e+22 Joules. Or, 9.52 Teratons of TNT: Country level... the energy from the actual busting isn't even a blip on the radar from up here. Remember, kids! "Kinetic Energy: not even once." EDIT: Apparently, this is over 10000 (exactly!) attacks. So, dividing the above by 10000, you get 952 Megatons of TNT. (As for the energy yields without the KE added, *Fragmentation: 1.6318e+16 Joules = 3.9 Megatons of TNT, or Small City level+. **/10000, =390 Tons of TNT *Violent Fragmentation: 1.4075e+17 Joules = 33.64 Megatons of TNT, or City level. **/10000, =3.36 Kilotons of TNT *Vaporization: 4.5045e+19 Joules = 10.77 Gigatons of TNT, or Island level. **/10000, =1.08 Megatons of TNT Final Yield Bunker Busting at the speed of Fast: 9.52+ Teratons of TNT apparently Or, for more sane values, Low-End: 3.9 Megatons of TNT Mid-End: 33.64 Megatons of TNT High-End: 10.77 Gigatons of TNT Divided by 10000 in all cases apparently Idk, I'm kinda done with this one tbh chief Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:STRW